Heavenly Tower/Floor 40
This page is under construction. This is the 40th and final floor of the Heavenly Tower, up to update 6.7. Battleground Mystic Mask Yulala spawns after a few seconds. Supporting him are Trolly Bloggers, Mr. Angels, and Gabriels which spawn periodically, just like on Floor 30. When the enemy base is down to 90%, a massive horde of Mr. Angels will spawn- don't let them catch you off guard. Strategy The showdown against Yulala is no doubt the hardest challenge the Heavenly Tower has to offer. Yulala moves faster than lightning and has the attack power and ability- a guaranteed chance to warp your cats almost a fourth of the way backwards on the battlefield- to render almost all cats useless against him. Keeping Yulala stalled is critical. By constantly spawning Manic Mohawk Cats with perfect timing, Yulala can be held in place, but extreme caution must be taken, and countermeasures must be in place to ensure the peons don't kill the Mohawks before they can effectively stall Yulala. Warp Blocker cats can be considered, but players should use cats that can take multiple hits, like Zamboney Cat. Keeping Yulala slowed is another helpful way at controlling his pace across the battlefield. Glass Cat is very good for this, but players can also use Assassinlan Pasalan or Cyberpunk Cat, both of which outrange Yulala and can keep him slowed. The slow effect does not last without massive stacks of these cats, however, so keeping Yulala in place is still critical. Long-range, massive damage cats like Tesalan Pasalan and Ultima Galaxy Cosmo are very good for picking off Yulala's health bit by bit, as long as Yulala is stalled. Sniper the Cat and Sniper the Recruit can keep Yulala a safe distance away from closer-range hard litters, like Ganesha. Also, take care to bring a few anti-angel cats for the Mr. Angel swarm at the end of the stage. It is a horrid feeling to finally beat Yulala, only to lose to the peons. Saving a couple slots in your lineup for Ramen Cat and an anti- angel uber like Zeus or Kasa Jizo can help negate this issue. Strategy 1: Shishilan + Piccolan This lineup uses Shishilan Pasalan and Piccolan Pasalan, and is heavy on timing. Cat Combo: Unit Defense up SM (Sportswomen or Pork on Rice) Cat Cannon: Slow Beam / Thunderbolt (Recommend Slow Beam) Items: Rich cat (Recommended, although it is possible to beat without it.) Line 1: Fishman Cat, Wrestling Cat (For combo) Shishilan Pasalan (at least lvl 40), Piccolan Pasalan (lvl 30) and Awakened Bahamut (lvl 30 above) Line 2: Manic Mohawk Cat (lvl 30), Rover Cat (mine was 40 + 12), Glass Cat (lvl 40), Zamboney Cat (lvl 40) and Maglev Cat (lvl 40) As the battle starts, wait five seconds (or until the cat combo banner disappears) send glass cat. When Yulala spawns, glass cat should've hit him. Start sending Manic Mohawks constantly to keep him in place. As you keep Yulala from moving, send glass cat as the recharge finishes, followed by Shishilan. The trolly blogger will come out, giving time to get more money. Keep Yulala stalled for as long as you can till Mr. Angel comes out. At this point, the glass cat should be sent out again. Once glass cat hits, stop the Manic Mohawk spam for a few seconds and send Zamboney, for Mr. angel to hit Shishilan Pasalan for his stregthen ability. After this, resume the spam and send Piccolan to freeze Yulala and give extra time for Shishilan to hit. At this point, Manic Mohawks and Rover cats should be sent in intervals to avoid clumps and allowing Yulala to pass. Keep sending glass cats and zamboney and time them right to hit Yulala instead of peons, and also make sure to use your Slow Beam/Thunderbolt to buy time. The peons can be taken care of by rover and maglev when timed correctly. You want to make sure that Piccolan doesn't die or else it's game over. (Shishilan does have fast recovery time and can be sent out again if the first one dies.) If Yulala Manages to reach your base and hit it, kill all the peons before sending bahamut. Bahamut is only used here to save you from defeat, and is not recommended while Yulala is still far away. (It messes the timing and can cause you to die) If all goes well and you defeat Yulala, Congrats! Keep sending your cheap cats, Zamboney and Maglev. You should be able to recharge Shishilan by that time, and the horde of Mr. Angels won't be a problem. I only used this strat because I don't have any Epicfest exclusives. If you have them, use them! (It's much easier) Strategy 2: CPU reliant, No Uber Row 1: Manic Mohawk, Manic Eraser, Zamboney Cat, Glass Cat, Manic King Dragon Row 2: Bullet Train Cat (MUST BE TRUE FORMED), Manic Macho Legs Powerups: Rich Cat, Cat CPU, Sniper Cat This strategy was found by the YouTuber Anwar04, and is currently one of the the easiest no uber ways to beat Floor 40. Before you even enter the stage, level up your cats as high as possible, ESPECIALLY Bullet Train. If he is lower than Level 38, he will not be able to survive a Yulala hit, making the strat unusable. Level 50 is recommended, but 40-45 should work too. When the level begins, turn off CPU and spam Manic Mohawk like you would normally. Summon Glass Cat as soon as Yulala appears, then Zamboney after reaching about 4,300 money. Keep spamming Manic Mohawk, then summon another Glass Cat and Zamboney after the first Trolly Blogger dies. Turn on CPU at about 9,000-10,000 money. Sit back and maybe even get something to eat. This will take quite a while. Rest assured, however, that you will not run out of money at any point during the fight, CPU can spam Manic Mohawk perfectly, and the stage is in the bag once it is activated. Enjoy your tickets and your new cat! Recommended Ubers Lufalan Pasalan - Stands very far away from Yulala and deals impressive damage to him. Additionally, a Hypermaxed Lufalan is able to tank a hit from Yulala, and the warp will keep him from dying for a bit longer. Epicfest Exclusives - They focus on targetting traitless enemies. Shadow Gao outranges Yulala and deals high damage, Gothic Mitama is capable to slow and weaken Yulala while dealing enough damage to OHKO the Mr. Angels, allowing your attackers (such as bullet train) to take more damage, and D'arktanayan is more timing-reliant, but deals impressive DPS, specially when strengthened. Balrog Cat (Talented) - Hypermaxed, Balrog Cat with talents can demolish this stage. Once strengthened, he'll turn Yulala into dust. Kasa Jizo - 1st form can be used to clear the Gabriels and Mr. Angels, while TF can be used as a ranged hitter for the stage. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s07000.html Category:Heavenly Tower Floors